Strong Enough
by TerraHart93
Summary: First ever power ranger reunion held in Angel Grove, California. Pasts are confronted and a truth is revealed. Letter story srry.
1. Chapter 1

It's been one week since college got out for the summer, and Amy Hart can't wait to go home

**Strong Enough**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Tuesday, July 8th**

_You are cordially invited_

_To the_

_First annual "Family" Reunion_

_On Saturday July Twelfth Two Thousand Eight_

_At Four o'clock_

_Where it all started_

_Angel Grove, California_

_Held at Youth Center_

_Hosted by Original Leader_

_RSVP ASAP_

Looking back and forth from the piece of paper in her hand to the photos on her desk brings back a lot of good and bad memories of her past. Mostly the pain that was caused not just by the people around her but the pain she caused others including herself. She tries to forget everything that happened up until a year after moving away from home. One year after arriving in her new home she adopted a young girl, named Amy. Yeah she is only 9 years younger and could be more of a sister but, there is a bond between them that is more mother/daughter. After finishing what she set out to do in Florida she returned home to California, but not to where she originally came from. She moved 4 hours north of her small hometown to the city of LA. There she opened her own gymnastics studio called Terra Crane Gymnastics. It is a thriving business that allows young gymnasts to become what she has. A gold medalist in the 1997 Pan Global Games.

The pictures that are on her desk are reminders of the good times that she once shared with her "family" as it is so called in the invitation. One is of the first five members of the "family", followed by other "family" pictures taken to the time she left. There is one of a boy with gorgeous brown eyes, and long brown hair tied in a pony tail wearing a white muscle shirt. And one with the same boy with his arms wrapped around a beautiful brunette about 5'1". Her, the boy was holding her, she remembered it was taken shortly after he returned to the "family" after a short absence. The last one was taken in Florida shortly after she adopted Amy.

Amy was found by her mother homeless wondering around apartment complex she happened to live in while in Florida. She was brought in and taken care of by her mother and her roommate. About 5 months later her mother adopted her. During this time they knew almost everything about each other. And it was moving to LA that Amy finally knew everything there was to know about her mother. There were no secrets between them. That is because while unpacking the new house she found items to her mother's past that should have been "hidden" better. Amy was curious and confronted her. Her mother knew she couldn't hide it from her anymore; Amy needed to know the truth. Her mother was not just Kimberly Ann Hart Pan Global Gold Medalist, but Kimberly Ann Hart Pink Ranger. And not any pink ranger but ORIGINAL Pink Ranger, she was there at the start of it all. Hand picked to save the world. (That is the hidden message in the invitation. Family replaced the word Ranger due to if the invitation was lost, their secret would not be shared with a non-ranger).It has been a little over 10 years that Amy has been living the life she should always have had. She had just finished her freshman year at UCLA and was home for the summer and helping her mom out at the Gym.

_Ring ring._ The sound of the phone ringing pulled Kim out of her thoughts. By the time her hand was on the phone the ringing stopped signaling that the line was already picked up. So she cleaned up her desk putting the invitation in the top drawer on her desk and stepped out of her office, because the afternoon classes would be starting soon.

"Mom, Uncle J is on the phone," Amy said as she saw her mother passing the receptionist desk. Amy was the one who answered the phone, due to her watching the phones while the original receptionist stepped out to have a smoke.

"Thanks," Kim replied while taking the phone from Amy who screamed in joy and nearly dropped the phone and ran around the desk to run into the arms of a brunette boy her age in dark blue jeans and a red jersey who had just walked through the doors. Kim shook her head and laughed at her while speaking into the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, sis what's up?" her "brother" replied. J/Jase/Jason is her best friend, he is like her brother and the First red ranger and leader of the power rangers. The original team consisted of Jason red, Trini yellow, Billy blue, Kim pink, Zack black, and shortly after was joined by Tommy green at first then when he lost his powers their Mentor Zordon along with his trusted assistant Alpha 5 created the White Ranger powers for him.

"Nothing Jason, probably about to meet this boy who has Amy all googly eyed. Oh, I got your invitation today."

"Really?! Awesome….your coming right along with bringing my favorite niece in the whole wide world"

"Jase, she is your only niece, and I'm not sure…it is just gonna bring up all the hurt I have caused everyone," she replied trying to not tear up at a certain memory. She could hear Jason sigh on the other end.

"Kim, listen to me, you had no control over what happened. Please, he is coming, and I know he would like to see you, please, everyone deserves the truth behind it, he deserves to know the truth."

"Jase-"

"Kim, please, don't do it for us, do it for yourself. Free yourself from the past. Zach, Trini and I already know, even Aisha and Billy because they found out only after they left the team and know you had no control over what happened."

"Alright, I guess I'll go. We will be there on the eleventh because I am sure you want to have a little get together just the originals the day before. But PLEASE, let me tell them/him on my own time."

"Thanks, Kim, yeah that's fine, we will meet at the Youth Center at 2:00 on the 11th. Trust me, we won't interfere." They hung up shortly after saying their goodbyes. Just as she hung up, Amy made her way over holding hands with the boy that walked in at the beginning of the conversation.

"Mom, what did Uncle J want?" Amy asked.

"Just to know if we are going to the reunion, I told him we were. He is expecting us Friday at 2. Who is this?" Kim replied, while looking at the boy who was staring at her in a sort of shock.

"Oh, this is Conner, my boyfriend; we met our first semester at UCLA, and just started dating this past semester. Conner this is my mom, Kimberly Hart."

"Nice to meet you. Uh, is he alright?" Kim asked a little worried that his expression hadn't changed.

"Oh, he is just surprised that he gets to meet you, finally. He heard a lot about you a couple of years ago. Conner! You can snap out of it any time now, just because she was an original doesn't mean she is some goddess." She replied snapping her fingers from her free hand in his face.

"Amy?!" Kim replied shocked that she would say something like that and give away her secret.

"What? He knows. And I didn't tell him" Kim gave her a questioning look. At this time Conner was coming out of his shock.

"Hi, um it is nice to finally get to meet you, I have heard a lot about you."

"So I have heard. It is nice to meet you too, Conner. Sorry to cut this meeting short but Amy, afternoon classes are just about to start and I need you to help me finish setting some things up and get things organized," Kim replied seeing a few of the students wondering into the building and turning to get ready/

"Yep, no problem mom, um I'll see you tomorrow? It's my day off," Amy said while turning to face Conner.

"No problem, I have to meet some friends in the morning who are coming home from school, so we can all meet up after that, you will love them."

"Great. Tomorrow it is. Bye." Amy replied, giving him a kiss goodbye and walking off to help her mother.

"Bye."

Later that night, while setting up for dinner, Kim decides to finally know how Conner knows about Kim's past as a ranger.

"Alright Amy, spill. How does Conner know of my ranger past."

"Oh, it goes like this."

_(Flashback)_

_After one of their biology study sessions Conner and Amy decided to order some Chinese instead of going out to eat.. It was one of the first times that they hung out just the two of them. They started to get to know each other a little better._

"_Let me get this straight, you live in Reefside, California. You are the high school star's soccer player, who turned down the chance to play professional soccer for some personal reason. Then after graduating come to UCLA to become a coach, or whatever."_

"_That about sums it up. What about you. You don't seem like a California girl."_

"_What's that supposed to mean? Anyway you are right. I was born in Miami, Florida. My father was killed in a car accident when I was a baby, and my mom died shortly after. I was put in child services, and all the families I lived with were all dead beats especially the last one I lived in so I ran away. No one cared that I was missing. So I lived on the streets, one day during my usual rounds around the Apartment complex where the Pan Global competitors lived. I was taken in by an 18 year old gymnast and lived with her and her roommate. They took care of me and 5 months later I was adopted by the gymnast who found me. About a year after she competed in the pan global games we moved here to LA. She is old enough to be an older sister but there is just something between us that is more mother/daughter. I went from being just Amy to Amy Hart, the daughter of Kimberly Hart Pan Global Gold Medalist."_

"_What?! Your mom is the first pink ranger?"_

"_Excuse me? How did you know that? No one knows that except my aunts and uncles, my mom's closest friends."_

"_Um…"_

"_No! How do you know that?"_

"_Because I am a ranger also. Red Ranger, the leader of the Dino Thunder Rangers from Reefside California to be exact. My mentor was captured and we found his video diary that explained all the teams, and I just remembered hearing your mother's name as Earths first pink ranger, she was hand picked from a floating head."_

"_Wow, I mean wow. You're a ranger…or at least was one. I remember hearing about you guys."_

"_Yeah… wow its great to finally have someone other than my members to talk to about ranger stuff."_

"_Don't worry I won't tell anyone it will be our little secret."_

"And that is how the story goes." Amy said after finishing her story.

"I can't believe it, I knew I felt a ranger vibe coming off him, just wasn't sure. I am just wondering who his mentor was. I mean not anyone can have I ranger diary consisting of ranger history."

"He just said it was his high school science teacher, Dr. O. Never thought of asking for anything more."

"I am sure that we will meet him and the rest of the team this weekend at the reunion. But enough of that lets eat then start packing for this weekend. I don't want to be rushing at the last minute. Jason is expecting us at the Youth Center by 2."

"Alright."

With that said they finished with dinner and got a head start on their packing for this coming weekend. Tomorrow they would mention that all weekend classes would be canceled, due to being out of town and to give all the gymnast a little vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by fast, it was now Friday morning, the day that the original power rangers were meeting up before the big Ranger Reunion. The Hart girls had loaded the car up the night before so they wouldn't have that much to do when they woke up except get dressed and put on their make-up before hopping in the car for the three hour drive from LA to Angel Grove.

_Beepbeepbeep_

"Morning already?" Kim whined as she turned in her bed to shut off her alarm. 5:45, _why so early_ she thought. As she was about to doze off back to sleep she heard her door open.

"Mom? It's time to get up and get ready. We have to be on the road by 11 at the latest. We don't want to be late meeting everyone in AG." Amy said while walking into her mothers room and lying down on the bed right next to her.

"Why do you have to be so right? Come on lets go into the kitchen and have breakfast then go and take our showers." Kim replied, pushing herself up and pulling the covers off her.

They had a decent breakfast, which consisted of eggs bacon and toast. After taking their time eating they took turns showering. When all was done they headed into their rooms to get dressed and put make-up on. By 10 o'clock they were all set to hit the road. Kim was dressed in white capris with a pink tank-top and a jean jacket, with matching pink sandals, and her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Amy was dressed in dark blue jean shorts, pink halter with matching sandals and her hair pulled back in two French braids. They got into Kim's silver Mazda RX-8, cranked up the radio and were off. The car was quiet as the girls just listened to the radio. Kim had her eyes on the road listening to the music and Amy doing the same but looking out the passenger window. After about an hour Amy had dozed off and Kim was stuck thinking about how everyone was going to react. At least everyone from Jason, Trini, and Zach's replacements. She was pulled out of her thoughts from a certain song on the radio that reminded her of the past, and the hurt caused.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

Sometime during that song Amy had woken up and turned to ask her mother how much longer. When she did she saw that Kim had tears streaming down her cheeks and would wipe them away every so often. Amy was about to question but when she finally listened to the lyrics of the song she understood. It reminded her mother of the past that she would have loved to forget but as much as she could she knew that everything that happened had happened and there was no escaping it. She knew it had something to do with The Letter from her mothers past. Amy never questioned her mother about it because it was a sore subject and if going back in time was possible her mother would have done things differently. But she knew then that if Kim did do things differently then Amy never would have her in her life. Amy then turned back to the window, not wanting to see the pain her mother was in.

"That was Hurt by Christina Aguilera next up is Taylor Swift," They heard the announcer say.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Not only did the last song remind Kim of The infamous Letter, but this song reminded her of the time Jason had dragged her home to Angel Grove to get away from the strains caused by practicing. She had thought that it was as good a time as any to explain The Letter to her one true love Tommy Oliver. He being the then Leader of the Power Rangers and Red Zeo Ranger. But things took a turn, Jason and Kim were kidnapped, held captive, and turned evil against their will. When they were rescued Jason had taken up the missing spot in the Charity Karate Tournament. Kim was going to finally be able to tell Tommy the truth after the tournament. As always plans changed, she saw Tommy and Katherine "Kat," Kimberly's replacement, run into each other's arms. All her hopes and dreams of getting back together were crashed. She had left right then and there, not saying goodbye to anyone not even Jason. While she was in Angel Grove all her friends at the time before The Letter seemed not affected by it but because of all the chaos, she felt they didn't have time to show how they truly felt about her.__

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Amy couldn't take it any more. Every time she looked at her mother, all she could see was tears rolling down her face. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Huh?!" Kim asked, realizing that she wasn't alone in the car, glancing quickly over at Amy and wiping her hand over her face to remove the tears. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I was not crying," Kim replied not wanting Amy to know. But she got the look that don't lie to me look and knew she couldn't hide anything from her daughter. "It is just this song and the last song….it reminds me of all the pain that has occurred in my life the last time I was in Angel Grove and when I first moved to Florida."

"Oh, Mom, you have to put it all behind you and stop worrying. Everything will be great this weekend. You have nothing to worry about. Besides you have me and I am the bestest person to have around. So lets get rid of this depressing music and put on some real tunes. I mean we only have like an hour to go. Let's have some fun." With that said Amy plugged in her iPod and put some NOT so depressing music on. And her and Kim started singing at the top of their lungs.

**Unknown Place**

**Same time**

A dark disfigured being could be seen looking out of his balcony towards eavesdropping on the conversation between mother and daughter. He has a plan, one that can and will - so he thinks -destroy the so called "pathetic humans" everyone knows as  
Power Rangers.

"Nothing to worry about this weekend. HAHAHAHA. If you think that you have another thing coming to you, little girl. I will get what I want and nothing will get in my way" HAHAHAHA."

**Angel Grove, California**

**Youth Center**

"Well, here we are. Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar also known as the Youth Center," Kim said as she turned to Amy shutting off the car and getting out.

"Kind of looks like the Gym at home, in a way," Amy replied while she and Kim walked into the building. Just as they were turning the last corner to walk into the main room, Amy saw heard shouting and saw two fast moving colors sparring each other. "AHHH" Amy screamed noticing who the shapes and colors were. Which caused the two people to stop, "Uncle Jason! Uncle Zach!" she shouted running over to give her two "Uncles" hugs.

"Hey kiddo, what's up. Haven't seen you in a couple of years," Zach replied, smiling at his "niece."

"I'm not a kid Zach. I am 19 years old," Amy replied hugging the original black ranger again.

"Your not?! Could have fooled me! Just kidding I know how old you are. But you will still be a kid to me. So where is Kimmie?"

"She is right over….huh…she was in the doorway just a few minutes ago…um…oh there she is! She is at the bar." Amy said pointing towards the area where the group used to sit when not on the main floor.

"I wonder why she didn't come and say hi, she usually does, I wonder what's wrong?" Jason said voicing his own opinion making himself known to the group again.

"All I know is in the car ride hear she seemed a little distant…especially when Christina Aguilera's Hurt and Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar played on the radio."

"Aw man, she probably feels like she doesn't belong here. Come on Zach lets go try and talk to her."

"Good luck guys, I was lucky to distract her until we walked in here." With that said Amy turned and went to the arcade area.

**Unknown Place**

"So little Kimmie feels like she doesn't belong, well she doesn't after away for so long. Soon she will be home and won't have to deal with anyone of them again." The disfigured being said turning from the balcony of his palace to go and sit on his throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Dino thunder team show up with out tommy he cant come till next day

"Hey Kim, what's up? How come you didn't come and say hi to us with Amy?" Jason asked when he and Zach walked up to the bar.

"Yea, Kimmie, its not like you to ignore the Zach man," Zack added in with a large smile calling himself 'the man.'

"Huh, oh sorry hey guys what's up?" Kim replied turning in the stool to look at two of the people she was closest to in her childhood, smiling a little bit at Zach's comment.

"Sorry, Kim but we asked you first." Zach said being the first one to comment back.

"Wondering if should be here." Kim replied back frowning and looking down.

Zach gave Jason the 'what is she talking about?' which made Jason voice the question. "What do you mean Kim, of course you belong here! You, missy are an original, and not just any original THE _original pink_ ranger, THE _heart_ of the team, of all the teams that follow, I was told after you left the team was never the same, and when I returned as the gold ranger I saw it first hand what your absence did to the team, Tommy was the only active ranger from the original team, anyways getting back on track, you missy were _HANDPICKED___by Zordon himself. You have EVERY right if not more to be here."

"Exactly Kim, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have been the team we were."

Kim smiled a bit, for being somewhat scolded and praised, then frowned as she remembered what Jason said recalling about his return as the gold ranger. "Yea, but Jason when you returned as the Gold Ranger that was also after The Letter."  
"Kim, don't do this to yourself, it was not your fault."

"Isn't it Zach, I mean come on, I could not have written it."

"True, but then, you wouldn't be here with us, would you Kim, I mean…(sighs) never mind, I'm not getting into this right now, lets just enjoy today, everyone else should be here soon." Jason said getting a little frustrated with Kim's stubbornness. At that moment they heard someone scream with excitement. All three turned to see Amy throwing her arms around her boyfriend. Kim curious at why he and the group of young adults that were with him were here, seeing as she was told it was an Original ONLY get together, put on her best face and approached the group.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here Conner?! We aren't supposed to see you until tomorrow," Amy said beaming, a little curious as to why he was here a day early. She then turned to the group of adults that had approached from the bar. "Mom, you already know Conner red but this is Trent white, Kira yellow, and Ethan blue. The Dino Thunder Rangers" doing introductions for them as the DT rangers were frozen in shock for being face to face with the people who started it all. "You guys this is my Mom, Kimberly Ann Hart Original pink, and my uncles, Jason Lee Scott Original Red and Gold Zeo, and Zachary "Zach" Taylor Original black."

Jason being silent of the time being took up his role of leader. "Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you. I'm just wondering why you came today instead of waiting for tomorrow to meet us."

Conner being the first one out of his stupor due to him already meeting Kim a few days before hand answered, a little nervously due to him talking with the First ever leader and red ranger " Our mentor, was told that you would be meeting here the day before the actual reunion and wanted us to come meet you without the other teams meeting you. He thought it was best, we being the latest team and his team, that we have some quality time with just the Originals."

"I know rookie I'm just teasing you, I told him to bring you. Thought it was best myself," Jason replied patting Conner on the shoulder, "Where is your mentor anyways, he was supposed to come."

"He had some stuff to take care of before hand. He said he would just see you all tomorrow."

Throughout this whole exchange Kim and Zach were looking between the two leaders wondering who they were talking about, while the other Dino rangers came out of their stupor.

"Okay, somewhat awkward, just kidding, it's nice to meet you all the Zach Man is always welcoming new 'family' members."

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't mind Zach, he hit his head too many times in battle," Kim replied smiling.

"Yep that's right…HEY I did not."

This got the whole group laughing. Shortly after that they made their way to the groups "usual" table. About 15 minutes later Billy the original blue ranger walked in. He was introduced to the newest team and started reminiscing with the others about their glory days. Sharing stories with each other about before, during and after battles.

"Um, sorry to interrupt and be a downer but wasn't there a yellow?" Ethan asked noticing there was only four out of the original team not including their mentor. This caused every one of the originals to look down including Amy and Ethan to be caused pain.

"And I thought Conner was the only one that asked stupid questions." Kira scolded Ethan kicking his leg.

"It's alright Kira, he was just curious, and the only one brave enough to voice that question," Amy replied being the only one to answer looking at Kira then Ethan who was smirking at Kira, "my Aunt Trini, the original yellow, was killed in a car accident about 4 years ago." This caused the Dino Thunder team to bow their heads like the originals, even though they didn't know her or hear about it during their run at being rangers, until now, they felt the loss and pain of one of their own dying. It was silent for a while except for the other costumers in the youth center.

"Hey Billy and hey Jason, what's going on guys?" a familiar voice said. This caused the whole group to look up. Standing before the group sitting at the table was Adam, Rocky and Aisha.

"Hey you guys, um this is the most recent team, team Dino Thunder, their mentor thought it would be wise for them to meet us before tomorrow, though he couldn't make it himself until then. This is Conner red, Kira yellow, Ethan blue and Trent white. Your four this is Jason's, Trini's and Zach's replacements, Rocky red mighty morphin' blue zeo, Aisha yellow mighty morphin' and Adam black mighty morphin' green zeo and 1st turbo." Billy replied doing introductions. They all greeted each other, then noticed someone wearing pink who was holding hands with Conner but was not introduced.

"Hey, who are you?" Adam asked her, looking her up and down and turning to Billy with a look wondering why he was say such things with a civilian around.

"Oh that is Amy, Conner's girlfriend, Jason's, Zach's, Trini's and myself's niece…she knows all about us because she is Kim's adopted daughter." Billy explained once again. This cause the three to finally notice that not only was Zach there but Kimberly was there also, but still sitting down and that her head was down. Upon hearing her name she looked up at the three new comers. They all had different looks towards her. Rocky seemed somewhat disgusted, Adam looked hurt and angry seeing how he read half of what she had written, and Aisha had somewhat of the same look as Rocky, seeing how she heard about the letter from everyone that was present when it was read. Feeling like she wasn't wanted she got up.

"Excuse me," Kim said starting to walk to the door. Halfway there she turned, "Jase, can you give Amy a ride to the Hotel, it's The Marriot, thank you." With that said she turned and walked out the door. As soon as she was in the car she broke down in tears. She knew that she wasn't wanted she didn't understand why she had come. She had destroyed not only the love of her life with that blasted letter but everyone else that was close to him. She knew she had to leave but she didn't want to destroys Amy's chance of seeing everyone and spending time with her 'family.' Soon she pulled out of the parking lot heading to the hotel.

As soon as she arrived to her room she had decided that she would leave her bag in the car and only bring in a change of clothes and her toiletries then when tomorrow comes around she would walk inside of the reunion with Amy and tell Jason she was leaving cause she didn't belong due to the pain she had caused everyone and ask him if it was possible that when the weekend was over if he could bring Amy home.

"Um ok," Jason whispered to Kimberly's retreating back as she turned the corner stunned that she would just up and leave when the new visitors arrived. He was the last one to sit down trying to understand why Kim had just upped and left. As he turned his head toward the rest of the table he caught Billy's and Zach's look of concern. The other's didn't seem to notice as they were caught up in one of the Dino Thunder's stories.

**Unkown Location**

The disfigured being turned from the balcony and say on his throne not delighted in the turn of events happening down in Angel Grove. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"HAHAHAHA. Phase one complete now onto phase two. This is way too easy, soon lil' Kimmie will be no more. Every one hates her and soon she will be no more then a memory. No one will care that she is gone. She'll be history. HAHAHAHA."

**The next day**

The Youth Center was closed, which was unusual for a Saturday. But it wasn't just any Saturday. It was Saturday, July 12th, the day of the 1st annual Ranger Reunion. The decorations were set up after closing the night before by any ranger that was left at the Youth Center. It was about a quarter to 4 and the party would be starting soon. Jason, Zach and Billy were at the Youth Center doing finishing touches on everything when the Dino Thunder Rangers walked in with their Mentor.

"Hey 'bro,'" Jason said turning to the DT mentor who had dismissed the rangers who were now helping finish things up. "How you been, you were supposed to be here yesterday, what happened?"

"Things came up, I was working on Ranger stuff. I found a disturbance on the moon at the beginning of the week but it was only like a quick thing, and I was trying to have my scanners get a hold of it again but couldn't. Oh well," he replied, with a small smile. "so what's up with you."

"Hey Tommy," Billy and Zach said walking up to him and Jason after finishing what they were doing.

"Hey, Billy. Hey Zach."

"Hey, Jase is it time to get this party started yet?" Zach asked getting a little antsy and doing a dance move. Jason looked at his watch, it was about 5 of, "Just about Zach, about 5 more minutes," he replied as the DT rangers walked up to the four guys.

"Awww man," Zach frowned, causing everyone to laugh. Just then all different Rangers from every team so far started entering the Youth Center.

Around seven o'clock everyone was there with the exception of Amy and Kim. About two of the teams had left even though it was still early, but there was still another day of partying that they wanted to be ready for and there was still a good amount of rangers still left in the building. But the absence of Kim and Amy did not go unnoticed by the first red, black and blue rangers including the young DT rangers. They were three hours late which for Kim was unusual, seeing how she was never late to an event she was usually one of the first ones. This made them all a little worried.

"Uh, Conner shouldn't Amy already have been here?" Kira asked concerned for her friend's girlfriend. She liked Amy the moment she met her during the week when Conner introduced her to everyone. She gave off this vibe that she was a pink ranger at heart even though she was not one physically. The young teens had made her the honorary pink Dino Thunder ranger. She had agreed.

"Yea, I'm a little worried," Conner expressed his concern for his missing girlfriend. Just then he saw Jason, Zach and Billy walking by their table and grabbed onto one of their arms, "Mr. Scott, uh, Jason, um where are Amy and Kim?"

The three men looked at each other, then Jason spoke, "I don't know, we were just about to go outside and look for them in the parking lot again, it's not like Kim to be late and it looks like out of all of us here that us three and you four are the only ones that know that they are missing."

Just then Amy walked up to them with a small smile. "Hey guys, who were you going outside to look for?" she asked wondering who they were talking to seeing how she only heard part of the conversation.

Everyone looked at her, Billy being the first one out of the shock of her being there all of a sudden, spoke first. "We were going to look for you, where is your mom?"

Amy turned and found that her mother was nowhere near her. Then it dawned on her, Kim had walked into the building with her but never entered the main area where the party was being held. "Um, we had car trouble and it seemed that all the cabs for some reason were being used so we had to wait for AAA. It's a good thing it doesn't get dark until like 10ish. As for my mom's presence right now I don't think she followed me into this part of the building. I'll go look for her, I'll call if I need you guys." With that she gave Conner a kiss on the cheek and stepped into the mass of rangers to leave the building in look for her mother.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Amy and Kim had just pulled in three hours late to the Ranger Reunion. They had had car trouble and all the cabs seemed to be being used so they waited for AAA. While they were waiting Amy had found out that Kim felt unwanted by her fellow teammates and had planned to just drop her off and leave to go back to LA, only going in to ask Jason to bring Amy home at the end of the weekend. Luckily for Amy she was able to talk Kim out of doing that. She made Kim promise that she would stay for the whole reunion weekend for her. Because if she had left Amy's weekend would have been ruined. As they were turning the corner to walk into the reunion Kim noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was then that she knew she had to get out. Lucky for Kim, Amy was a few steps ahead of her and didn't see her turn around and walk out of the building. She was rummaging through her purse for her car keys when she heard a familiar sound behind her. She stopped what she was doing and lifted her head up to look in the reflection of her window to make sure that the sound she heard wasn't what she thought it was. She was wrong. She slowly turned around and came face to face with about a dozen grey figures. Figures she hadn't seen in many years.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said to no one in particular dropping her purse and getting into a fighting stance. Lucky for her no one was around to witness what was going on. Then they started their attack. She was able to take down most of the putties but it seemed like she every time she destroyed one more would come. Five minutes past and she was still fighting. Not having kept up with her martial arts and the number of putties made her tire faster. "Come on, can't you just give me a break, what are you even doing here anyways."

Amy soon came out of her stupor after a few minutes. She was on her way to go look for her mother. When she went to open the door her hand froze on the handle. There outside the building, was her mother fighting off these strange clay looking beings. She had no clue what they were. After a few minutes she finally found her barings and saw that Kim had fallen. So she took out her cell phone, to send a txt to her uncles. She then stuck her phone back in its case, threw open the door and started fighting the putties.

"Stay away from her clay heads" Amy shouting. Kim hearing this saw Amy fighting off the putties with some ease. She was then glad that she let Jason teach her daughter martial arts, him knowing that it was going to be useful someday. Pulling herself up she started fighting again. They were so caught up in what they were doing neither noticed the newest visitor on the scene.

"AHHH, LET GO OF ME!!"

This caused Kim to freeze, _Amy?!_ Fearing the worst she turned to face the direction Amy was. Kim thought things were bad before they had just gotten worse. Amy was in the hands of none other than the blue monkey in gold armor, Goldar. He had his sword near Amy's throat looking like he was about to slit it. The putties took the opportunity to grab Kimberly's arms and pulling her closer to where Goldar and Amy were.

"Let her go Goldar, it is not her you want it's me and you know it. Let her go, she means nothing to you." The fear in Amy's eyes was something Kimberly never wanted to see. She had only hopped that Amy would never have had to deal with this.

"You're right about that," he snarled. With that said he pushed/threw Amy away like she was garbage and throwing dust at Kimberly. Amy flew a few feet in the air before hitting a tree falling to the ground unconscious while Kim fell limp into Goldar's arms. The last thing anyone in the vicinity heard was Amy's fearful scream and someone calling Kimberly's name.

**Few minutes earlier**

"I hope Amy is able to find Kimberly, it wouldn't be like Kim to miss something like this," Zach said voicing his opinion on the matter at hand as they walked away from the Dino Thunder team.

"Me too bro, me too" Jason replied. Just then Billy, Jason and Zach's phones vibrated notifying them that they had a txt message. "It's from Amy." All three men opened the txt, it read: YOU GUYS, OUTSIDE QUICK, MOM TROUBLE."

All three hurried out of the reunion not wanting to attract attention, what they saw when they got out of the doors was something they had not expect. Goldar, had Amy in his arms looking like he was gonna slit her throat any second. And Kim as being dragged near them by at least half a dozen putties with the rest circling around them.

"AHHHHHH" Amy's scream is what pulled them from their spot. Anger and fear built up.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled running towards Goldar while the others headed for the putties. But it was too late, Goldar teleported away with Kimberly in his arms, and the putties right behind them only a few feet from the group of ex rangers.

"DAMMIT!!" Jason yelled kicking a pile of dirt that was in the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"DAMMIT

"DAMMIT!!" Jason yelled kicking a pile of dirt that was in the parking lot. He was frustrated beyond belief. Goldar was there along with a group of putties. He hadn't dealt with them since he left for the peace conference. And where the hell did they come from? Weren't they supposed to be destroyed when Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube. It didn't make sense, and now Kim was gone, and he did nothing to protect her.

"Jase!!" At the sound of his name he turned to see Billy and Zach crouched down next to the unconscious Amy. Zach had his shirt of and was placing it under her head. Jason ran over to them. "She needs to get to the hospital, she's bleeding and she could also have some broken bones. The thing is we can't move her or we risk hurting her more. Her pulse is weak man." Zach finished explaining.

"Billy, call 911, I'll run in and see if I can grab Conner" With that he left and ran into the reunion. Once inside he made his way behind the juice bar, grabbing as a cloth thinking that they could wake her up some maybe even clean her up a little. He snatched a small bowl from under the counter and started filling it with warm water.

"Jase, you okay buddy, you seem a little shaken up." Tommy asked as he walked up to the bar with the Dino Thunder rangers bringing up the rear.

"Huh? Sorry can't talk now," as he turned the water off and started moving to the door. "CONNER! OUTSIDE NOW!" with that said he ran out. His shout and actions soon had the attention of everyone in the room, but he didn't care. He rushed out the door.

"Um, everyone back to mingling, we will go and check and see what he is up too." With that said Tommy and the rest of the Dino Thunder rangers rushed after Jason.

"Billy, is the ambulance on its way?" Jason said as he knelt down next to Amy wetting the cloth some and wiping her face.

"They should be here soon. We should try and get her conscious." As Jason carefully continued wiping her face and some of the other small cuts, Amy gained some consciousness. Zach noticed this and tried to keep her awake.

"Amy stay with us, try not to go to sleep, okay? Come on, stay with your family."

"I can't, sleep is good, no pain sleeping." With that said she lost consciousness.

"Dammit." They could hear sirens not far down the road and the sirens were becoming visible.

"Oh god, Jason! What happened?!" Tommy voiced coming up to the scene. Jason turned and stood to face him.

"AMY!" Conner shouted seeing who was on the ground, making Jason cringe. "What happened?"

Just as Zach was about to answer the ambulance pulled up and cleared everyone out of the way so they could take care of the girl properly. They carefully placed Amy on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

"She's my niece, I'm going with her" Jason said to one of the paramedics.

"But-" Conner was about to protest saying he was going to seeing how it's his girlfriend, but Jason cut him off.

"I am her legal guardian as of right now, I am in charge of her and need to be there with them when they unload her so I can explain things to the doctors."

Conner didn't object this time, he put his head down knowing that it was true. He remembered being told by Amy that if anything happened to her mother Jason was responsible for her. Jason stepping up and saying that, told Conner that something had happened to Kim, yet he wasn't sure what.

"Jase, Billy and I will take our car and meet you at the hospital. Tommy tell everyone we will all meet up again here tomorrow around 2, then bring Conner and the others to the hospital." Zach said taking leadership as Jason was feeling guilty about what had happened a half hour earlier. Jason only nodded and got in the ambulance before it took off. Zach and Billy got into their rental and pulled out of the parking lot headed to the hospital, while Tommy went to tell everyone that everyone was to meet up around 2 o'clock tomorrow while Conner and his friends got into his jeep.

By the time the Dino Thunder rangers got there Jason Billy and Zach were sitting in chairs. Jason had his head in his hands, all of them thinking about what had happened in the parking lot of the Youth Center. This brought up many questions? Such as the return of Goldar and the putties. Jason was blaming himself and Billy and Zach were trying to convince him it wasn't his fault for what happened.

"Jason, we repeat, this wasn't your fault, you didn't know that they were back, we didn't either. You can't blame yourself for what happened, we don't."

"Wasn't it. We couldn't get our barings together fast enough. I couldn't save my sister. And I have always been there for her. I shouldn't have let Amy go look for her. I should have, if I did she would be here right now and Amy wouldn't be in the hospital!" Jason said quite loudly but only loud enough for heads to turn their direction then turn back to what they were doing before hand.

This time it was Billy's turn to speak up as Zach gave a frustrated sigh. "Jase, she is our sister and best friend too. We were shocked that's why we froze. If we didn't get the txt message Amy probably would be dead now. We saved her, now all we have to do is put all our attention toward finding Kim." Tommy and his team were walking up to the three during his heated argument. But the sound of Kim's name made Tommy freeze in his tracks. _Kim? She's here? Or was? Oh no what happened to her? _Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts when Conner voiced his questions. Causing the three men who were just arguing to turn and face their visitors.

"Is Amy alright? How bad is it? And what did you mean by 'as of now' you are her legal guardian. What happened to her mom?"

Again Billy was the one to speak up. "Amy is fine. We haven't heard anything since she went into surgery. So far she has a broken arm, a couple of broken and bruised ribs, a fractured ankle and a huge cut on her head. From what Jason told us, she kept going in and out of consciousness in the ambulance. As for Kim, we don't know as of yet just that she was taken."

"Taken?! By who? How?" Conner felt he needed to know the details so he could help and protect Amy. Also, to help the former rangers find her. The past week he got to know Amy's mom and thought that she was one of the greatest persons that he has known apart from being the Original pink ranger but also becoming a mother to his girlfriend. He feels that if it wasn't for Kim he would have never met Amy. All three men had grave faces on, they knew they had no choice but to tell. As Conner was yelling off all the questions with the other Dino Rangers keeping silent but expressions asking the same questions, the three men all but looked/stared at their Mentor. They knew it was going to be hard hearing what happened today to one of the people that has played a major role in all of their lives. The silence from all four originals caused the group of young adults to look between their mentor and his former teammates. "What happened to Kim?!" Conner voiced again. Right before Billy was about to answer the doctor came out all heads out of the standing rangers turned to him.

"Mr. Scott?"

"That's me." Jason said walking over. "Is Amy going to be alright?"

"We got her back to where she should be. She is breathing on her own which is a good thing. We fixed her arm, from what the x-rays showed before surgery she only has a bruised ribs, she is lucky none of them broke, if they did they would have probably punctured a major organ, she had a broken ankle also, it was not a fracture. As for her head, we stitched up the cut from where her head hit the tree, but she has a fractured skull. And I'm sorry to say, it is not easy to tell anyone this but the ordeal that your niece has gone through has caused her to go into a coma. She is being moved into a room, when we have her all situated you can go visit her, but at my request just one to two visitors at a time please." With that said the doctor left the waiting room. Jason turned to the others no expression on his face or no expression readable to the others.

"What is it man? Is she okay?" Zach asked, very curious at what the doctor had to say.

"Every thing went fine in surgery, broken arm and ankle, bruised ribs," he said fine. But he wasn't looking anyone in the face just staring at the wall. Soon he voice started to crack. "He said…..He said she has a fractured skull."

"That's not bad, it will get better, everything will heal it will just take time." Billy said, voicing his opinion on the situation.

"He also said that…he said that because of what she might have gone through…he said that she is…she is in…a…she is in a…coma"

"WHAT?!" everyone voiced not believing what Jason had told them.

"How can that have happened? Mr. Scott, what happened outside of the youth center?" Kira said the only one being able to find her voice after hearing what Amy's condition is.

"Let's take this away from public," Zach said. Then he went up to the receptionist. "excuse me, we are just going to step outside for some air if someone comes to tell us what room an Amy Hart is in can you take the room number down, we will come back we just need some air."

"No problem sir, just come in and ask." The receptionist said, giving a small smile.

"Thank you," with that said Zach turned around walking back to the group and leading them out of the ER.

"Mr. Taylor, what happened outside the youth center, causing Amy to be here?" Ethan said making himself known for the first time since arriving.

Billy was the one to speak everything. "As most of you know Amy was adopted about 10 years ago from our very own Original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart, who is a gold medalist at the Pan Global Games. They moved to LA shortly after Kimberly won. Amy is a student at UCLA where she met Conner and has been dating him for quite some time now. Well they came down for the reunion. We all met everyone yesterday and today Amy was 3hours late to the reunion. Just as we were going to take another sweep of the parking lot to look for them, Amy came up to us. We asked where Kim was and she just noticed that Kim never walked into the reunion with her just into the building. Amy left to go look for her. About 15 min. past Zach, Jason and I went to look for them. When we got outside, what we saw was unbelievable. Kim was in the arms of 4 putties and Amy had a sword to her throat in the arms of…Goldar."

"What?! How the hell is Goldar and the putties back?" Tommy said finally finding his voice while still trying to get a hold and digest all that had been said…to him it didn't make sense that Zedd and Rita's minions would be alive.

"We have no idea. It makes no sense to us either. But what we do know is that we were too shocked to do anything. By the time we got our barings back, Amy was flying through the air and hit a tree. I yelled for Kim and started running, going to attack Goldar but he threw some sort of dust at Kim, she past out in his arms and they disappeared just before I was able to attack him." Jason replied, finally ending the tale of what had happened earlier that day.

No one said anything for a while. The young Dino Thunder rangers could not believe what had just been said. They felt bad for Amy, not only was she in a coma but her mother was missing. She was taken by an old enemy's minion, whether the enemy was back themselves, was still a mystery. Tommy couldn't even wrap his mind around it. Kim had a kid, she was adopted but still Kim, his Kim had a kid, who is lying in the hospital in a coma. Kim she was taken by Goldar. She was missing and in trouble and he was not there to protect her. He regrets not talking to her about the letter after Murianthius, if he had then he would at least have been on speaking terms with her, but he wasn't. He was not in her life therefore unable to save her from the dangers today. He would also be lying if he said he didn't miss her…in fact even after the letter was sent he still loved her. He was hoping that he would be able to talk to her at the reunion, if fact he was counting on it, but he had not seen her. His worry he kept masked because he did not want to seem like a fool and she actually have declined the invite. Life was not fair to them. They broke up and each time that they would try to reconcile something happened and they could not. It was unfair.

"We should probably head back inside. I want to check on Amy." Conner said finally getting the whole story, and wanting to be there for Amy when she woke up.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Billy replied, leading the group back inside the hospital.

**Meanwhile Unknown Place**

After being unconscious for who knows how long, Kim started to wake up from the dust that was thrown at her. She didn't remember much just putties, battle, Goldar, Amy, and gold dust. Everything was still a bit jumbled in her head.

"Where am I?" she said taking a look around the dark, damp, cold, chamber she was in. She slowly got up not wanting to get lightheaded, and wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm. She didn't even want to look in a mirror right now knowing she would be a mess. "This defiantly isn't home."

At the sounds of footsteps she turned around quickly to find where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" she asked loudly. Just beyond the where she was standing, she noticed a dark form slowly coming towards her.

"Hello, my dear it is great to see you, you are in what's called a dark dimension" the figure said coming out of the shadow. He wasn't disfigured, or a mutant, he was human, tall dark and handsome in fact.

"Who are you?" She said taking a stand but keeping her distance.

"A friend, I know of you troubled past and can help you through it, conquer your fears, and take control of those who hurt you."

Kim got a little spooked, he wasn't a bad looking man but there was just something about him that made her feel uneasy. "What are you talking about?! You know nothing about me, I don't even know you; I have never seen you before in my life. Let me out of here!"

"Are you sure about that? I know quite well in fact. You were never the same I might say after you wrote your boyfriend, the man you supposedly loved, a dear john letter saying you fell for someone else."

Kim covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widen. No one new that except for the other 4 original rangers. She couldn't move, she was frozen from shock. "How do you know that?" she was finally able to voice.

"You really don't remember me? I'm offended. I was apart of your life for years my pink parasite. You and the other pathetic rangers have been a thorn in my side forever." During the man's ranting his voice changed, it became raspier, along with his appearance. The man that stood before her not long ago, turned into an evil she thought she would never see again.

"Zedd!" Kimberly was shocked beyond anything else. Zedd was back and she knew that all hell was about to break loose. She took about three steps back before she ran into Goldar who had been in the shadows the whole time until he decided to show himself. He grabbed her before she could step away. She struggled as best she could but didn't get far. She stopped when she noticed Zedd walking towards them.

"Yes! I am back and there is nothing any one can do about it. You and those pathetic has been rangers will parish.HAHAHAHA" Zedd replied moving his metal fingers and muscle hand across Kimberly's cheek. This action caused her to turn her head in disgust. Followed by snapping to the other side and falling to the ground for, Zedd had just slapped her, and Goldar released her so the momentum caused her to fall. Kimberly touched her cheek, Zedd had cut her when he slapped her leaving a good size gash."Want to know what I love so much about your death at my hands after so many years of being incapacitated. Zordon isn't here to teleport you away or give guidance to pathetic humans, and what makes it even greater is that your so called friends don't give a damn about you. They are not trying to come up with a plan of action to rescue you they are too concerned about your "daughter" that you supposedly care so much about." As he was saying this Zedd grabbed Kimberly by the throat and hoisted her up. Her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore and she was trying to pull his hand from her throat. She was loosing oxygen, what made it worse was Goldar was snickering in the back ground…wait a minute, how did they know about Amy? "Ah, see you're a little surprised I know about her aren't you." He released her making her collapse to the ground gasping for air.

"H..How…How do you know about her?" Was all that she could get out.

"I have been watching for a year or two, waiting for the perfect time to attack, you don't have to worry about her anymore, she won't be doing anything for a while."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Me? I did nothing. But when Goldar threw her away to bring you here, she hit a tree, now she is in a hospital in what you humans call a coma"

"I don't believe you."

"Which part, the part that your friends don't care enough about you or that your daughter is in a coma?"

"Both, all of it!"

"It's true lets just take a look" With that said Zedd materialized a screen. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. It showed the images of what happened during the 3 hours that they weren't at the reunion and them asking where Amy was? All the images after showed Amy hurt and going to the hospital, and being in a coma. Along with that she heard every conversation that went on. Billy, Zach and Jason had recapped the story for everyone at the hospital but no one made any notion to rescue her. Even Tommy learned what had happened but made no movement to do anything about it. He just stood there, then they all went back into the hospital, to wait for Amy to wake up. She couldn't believe everything that Zedd said was true, even though she had no clue that he had manipulated the clips to show any attempt at trying to save her. "See no one cares. Not even your ex-lover. He has never cared for you, he never came after you when you wrote the letter and he is not making any movement to come after you now. HAHAHAHA." By the time Zedd got rid of the screen Kim had tears coming down her face. "Aw, don't cry my pink parasite, why does it matter. You won't see them anymore anyways."

"No. AHHHHHHH" She screamed as Zedd sent electricity through her body.

"No one says no to me."

"I did. Get used to it. No one has control over me but me. AHHHH." Another electric shock went through her.

"Think what you want. As of right now I have control over you" With that said Zedd and Goldar left.

She was now left alone in the chamber. She knew she had to get out of there, so she started coming up with a plan. She would escape the next time Zedd came to visit. A thought struck her. What would she do when she got out. She couldn't believe what Zedd had told her about her friends not caring, they always came when she needed help before but that was before The Letter and he had shown her proof, what he said was true. She also didn't want to die at his hands, she wanted to die of old age and have her children bury her. She wouldn't worry about that now. She would only worry about getting out.

Time past she wasn't sure how much, days, weeks, months, she was unsure there were no windows, she was in a hell hole. Zedd had come to visit her unexpectedly so she hadn't had time to escape. She was tortured, electrocuted, even choked. She was gonna be ready this time. He wasn't going to surprise her. She was sitting against a wall when she heard his footsteps. She ran to the wall next to where he was going to enter so when he came into the room she would run out. Her plan actually worked, she soon found herself outside in the Youth Center parking lot. She was so happy her car was still there, also that she escaped easily no one came after her but she didn't care, she was free from Zedd for now. As she got to her car she found that someone had moved her stuff into the passenger seat of her car so it wasn't lying in the street. She grabbed her keys and started the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and was now driving aimlessly around town. She turned on her radio and tuned to a station. She stopped on one of her favorite stations and listened to the music. A song just ended and a new one came on, she knew the band as Linkin' Park…it wasn't her favorite band but she still liked some of the music, she listened to the lyrics.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done  
I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done  
Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty  
__Pre-Chorus__  
__Chorus__  
For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!  
__Chorus__  
What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done_

This song seemed to fit her perfectly she thought. She made up her mind, she knew she couldn't ever have a family with the one person she loved, or die of old age, she also couldn't let Zedd get a hold of her, she didn't want to die at his hands. She was in control of herself, she was her own boss. With that in mind she pulled over, grabbed a pen out of her purse and a thing of stationary she had brought for the trip out of her backseat, and wrote a letter. After she sealed the envelope and wrote a name on it, she put her car back into drive. She took a road that led out of the city.

"Please forgive me." Was all she said as she started to pick up speed on her way out of town, then let go of the wheel. The car spun out of control and hit a big oak. What Kim did not know was that a police cruiser was not that far up the road and saw the car spin out of control and hit the tree. The officer quickly called for a bus, he got out of the car and raced to the crash sight. When he saw the driver he was thankful that she was buckled and her airbag went off. But the sight of Kim is what struck him the most. She looked beaten, maybe even tortured, who knows. He saw her purse and a letter on the passenger seat and grabbed them just as the ambulance and a couple of police cars pulled up to the crash site. The officer that had checked Kim gave one of the EMTs the envelope and her purse, so they could get her information out of it. Once the doors were closed of the bus, it left and headed straight to Angel Grove General Hospital.

**AGGH**

**Room 313**

It had been one week since Amy was emitted into the hospital, a week that she has been in a coma. Billy and Zach had gone the day after the attack to the Juice Bar to tell everyone that the reunion had to be cut short due to a family emergency, that they didn't have to worry everything was being taken care of. Tommy had gone to Reefside to his lab to try and get a hold of Kim's signal but found nothing and was back in Angel Grove. Jason and the Dino Rangers stayed at the hospital. Jason had not left the room only when told to get some rest from one of the adults even then he didn't leave the hospital; he was too worried about Amy and couldn't find out how to find Kim. The DT team took shifts sitting by Amy. They didn't care that the adults were in the room also. Conner was in there most of the time anyways seeing how it was his girlfriend that was in a coma.

At the moment Jason was the only one in the room. Instead of sitting in the corner like the adults usually did when the DT rangers were in he was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Just as he was about to doze off a scream filled the room. He jolted from his chair. Amy had her eyes squeezed shut, screaming, twisting and turning. The machines were going crazy. Jason tried to keep her still and before he pressed the nurses button they were already coming through the door, he moved out of the way so they could work. Two male nurses held Amy still while a female nurse injected her. Soon she was calming down but she was awake tears strolling down her face.

"Mr. Scott, what I just gave her will make her tired, you may stay here while I inform the doctor that she has woken up." All he could do was shake his head to acknowledge what she had said. The nurses left the room as he sat down. As he removed the hair from her face she turned to him, the tears still escaping her eyes.

"Where am i?" she croaked.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady. You probably don't remember this but about a week ago an old enemy's minions returned and attacked you and Kim, you were flung into a tree, and were rushed here to Angel Grove General Hospital where you have been in a coma for the past week."

"MOM! Where is she?...Uncle J somethings wrong. Why is she not here?" she started full on crying. Jason knew he had to calm her down or the machines were gonna go crazy.

"She was taken by Goldar. Right after he threw you away." He layed next to her on the bed to allow her to feel protected. She doze off shortly after that. He left the room knowing that she would be sleeping for quite awhile. As he was closing the door a whole bunch of nurses were rolling a bed down the hall to the ICU. Amy's room was the same floor as the ICU so the nurses and doctors could keep a close eye on her, she was in a coma and breathing on her own but they still didn't want to take any chances. He didn't get a good look at the person on the stretcher but he could tell that it was a female and pretty banged up. He sat down outside the room, to help clear his mind he put his head in his hands…what Amy had said freaked him out a bit. When he looked up the DT rangers, Billy, Zach and Tommy were all looking at him with worry in their eyes. They had left the hospital to get a bite to eat and when they came back they were told they had to stay on the floors waiting room because there was an emergency in room 313.

"What happened?" Conner voiced, "Why were we stuck in the waiting room."

Jason stood up. "She is awake, but when she woke up it was like she woke up from a nightmare. The machines were going haywire, 2 male nurses had to hold her down while a third nurse gave her a sedative. She is sleeping right now." With that said Conner went in the room to be next to her if she were to wake up again and everyone sat down next to Jason on the chairs. The nurse had come back and said that the doctor was tied up at the moment with a patent that just been brought up to ICU, she then proceeded into the room to check Amy's vitals. After about 10 minutes Jason got up to go to the nurses station. From what he saw there were only two nurses at the station, Amy's and another nurse who he recognized as one of the nurses who brought up the ICU patent. They were having a conversation and Jason didn't want to interrupt so he stayed back some. Even though he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop he did it anyway something told him that he had to hear them plus its not his fault that he could hear what they were saying.

"…so what did the cop have to say?" Amy's nurse asked.

"He didn't know if the accident was accidental or not. What's weird is I went to school with this girl. She was a grade higher but everyone knew her. I feel bad for her she had a great life as a teen, I mean she had her clique but she always helped everyone in need, and she even won a few gold medals at the Pan Global Games. What's weirder is that Dr. Jacobs treated her right before she left for the games. I hope she makes it. Anyways Dr. Jacobs wanted me to give you her chart. Apparently you're treating another Hart, her daughter I'm told."

"Kimberly Ann Hart?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kimberly Ann Hart

**For those who already read this chapter…srry, but after rereading it I felt that some changes were in order. For those who haven't read this chapter yet, hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

"Kimberly Ann Hart?" the nurse nodded "Yes, I am, her daughter Amy has been in a coma for a week and just woke up today."

The nurse who brought Kim up to ICU nodded and left. He took no mind to the man in who was standing ten feet away, with a shocked expression on his face. Amy's nurse however noticed him when she turned and knew that he had heard everything that was just said.

"Oh my god, what happened to Kim."

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott but I am not at liberty to speak to you about another patient. Especially to non-family members."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME INFORMATION ON AMY!" Jason shouted causing all those who were sitting outside of Amy's room to look their direction, including making Conner come out of the room.

"Yes sir, but that is because you were announced her legal guardian in case something happened to Ms. Hart or she not show. And can you please keep your voice down."

"NO, I WILL NOT! I HAVE KNOWN HER SINCE WE WERE KIDS! WE WENT TO SCHOOL TOGETHER…I'M HER BROTHER IN EVERYTHING BUT BLOOD! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KIM!!" everyone was speechless, they were too shocked to move from their seats. Did Jason just say Kim was here?

"Mr. Scott, please settle down. I will tell you what happened to Ms. Hart." Dr. Jacobs voiced coming up to the two. Jason kept his mouth shut allowing the doctor to continue, he paid no attention to his fellow rangers who were watching him contently. "Ms. Hart was in a car accident. There was a police cruiser parked not far up ahead waiting to catch traffic violators when he saw her car spin out of control and hit a tree. The airbag went off and she had her seatbelt on, which caused her to have some protection. What concerns me the most are marks on her that could not have been made from a car accident, she looked beaten up, there are even marks on her neck that seem to prove that she had been grabbed by the throat possibly choked. The accident could have been just accidental or it could have been done purposely the police are checking into it. Also they are checking into her where abouts even who her attacker(s) were." Jason already knew who her attacker was or had an idea, but he kept silent and let the doctor continue. "Right now she is in a coma, we have her on a respirator because she is unable to breath normally on her own. First night is crucial. She makes it through tonight there is a higher chance of her surviving, but the longer she stays in a coma it would not be good. I am sorry to say though but with the extent of her injuries, it is not likely she will make it through the night."

Jason could not believe what he was hearing. By the time the doctor finished talking Jason was leaning against the wall as if it was the only thing that could keep him from falling. He couldn't believe it Kim could die and there was nothing he could do,. He felt that he had done nothing since she had been taken….she had been tortured after taken by Goldar for a week by who knows.

"There is a letter I was given, by one of the EMT's that brought her in who had gotten it from the officer who called it in, who found it on her passenger seat. The name on the envelope I would assume that the letter was for you since it's your name." Dr. Jacobs said handing the letter to the barely standing Jason.

"Thank you" He replied taking it from the doctor's hands, looking down at his name on the envelope in her handwriting. The doctor left Jason to himself and went to check on Amy because he had heard just few seconds before Kimberly arrived that she was awake but had to be sedated. Jason looked at the envelope in his hands about a minute or two before turning it over to open it up and pulling a piece of stationary, and a cd? Also, what appeared to be Kim's pterodactyl power coin. The group was watching him not sure whether they should walk up to him or wait for him to walk back over. They had seen the doctor go into Amy's room but turned their attention back the original leader. Jason looked at the cd and recognized it. But what was strange was that all the songs listed on the cd were scratched off but one. He pulled out his ipod and played the song that was not scratched off. It was Linkin' Park's What I've Done. Jason listened up to the second verse before unfolding the piece of stationary he pulled out of the envelope wanting to know what Kim had written to him.

_Jason (Jase),_

_If you are reading this then that means that I am no longer here, I am with Trini and Zordon, watching over you. I am so sorry for the troubles that I have caused you, and everyone else, I never meant to be a burden. You were always there for me when I needed you when we were younger. After Tommy joined the team you shared that responsibility, until you guys left for the peace conference. You were there for me after you learned the reason behind The Letter and tried to convince me to talk to Tommy and tell him the truth. But then the whole Divatox and Maligore thing happened and seeing him happy with Kat after I just couldn't do it anymore, so I left Angel Grove. You helped me when I adopted Amy. You assigned yourself her Godfather and became her legal Guardian should anything happen to me. _

_After Goldar took me captive he brought me to a dark dimension, there I was tortured for hours on end, even days, months, who knows how long I was there. The man behind it all was none other than Lord Zedd. Yes, Zedd is alive and kicking but I don't know how. He told me things, but I wouldn't believe him, then he showed me what was going on, so I had no reason to believe he had been lying to me. I escaped on my own but had nowhere to go, for what Zedd had said was true that all of you made no attempt to rescue me, this time. You needed to stay with Amy and I don't fault you for that. Your concern for her made me happy that she was safe and not in harms way. I had messed up everything with everyone long ago when I wrote The Letter. Sure I had Amy's love but I knew that she still got hurt because of me and I couldn't let that happen again, even though me being gone forever will hurt her. But she will survive, she has you. So I did what was necessary. The car accident was no accident; I removed myself from ever being a burden to you and anyone else ever again. Doing this also was an assurance that Zedd would no longer be able to capture me again. I am so sorry again for doing this but it feels like it was the right thing to do. You and everyone else will help Amy get through the pain of my passing. You will become more of a guardian to her then I ever could have been._

_I love you Jase, you are the best friend/brother that I have ever had. Tell Zach and Rocky, that they could always make me laugh and Billy could always seem to confuse me with his large vocabulary and I am thankful that he changed his way of speech when Trini left for the peace conference. I will miss them a lot. Tell Aisha to keep shopping and Adam that I could always count on his confidence in tough situations to get me through, he will always be my Frog Prince. Tell Rocky and Adam that I regret losing their friendship after The Letter, I never meant to hurt them with it also. I love Amy and I wish her the best in life. Last but not least, Tommy. Tell him…Tell him I regret The Letter, everything that happened with the way our relationship ended. It was true I never meant to hurt him. PLEASE also tell him that I never stopped loving him and even though he was many colors, he will always be My White Knight. Please understand this is what is meant to be, with me out of the picture, you can all live your lives and defeat whatever evil comes your way._

_ Please Forgive Me,_

_ Kimberly_

_P.S. I leave you my original power coin, it is the only one that I own since I gave my ninjetti power coin to Kat._

While reading the letter he held in his hands he had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. By the time he finished reading it, he had tears falling down his face, fiddling with the coin in his hand. The song had also ended and he knew why that one was not scratched out. Also, he was trying to grasp the concept that Kim, his little sister in everything but blood had tried to commit suicide. He looked ahead of him towards the ICU doors, then pulled his knees to his chest and buried his hands in them, now full on crying. No sooner had he done that the ICU alarm started ringing. His head shot up, and saw Dr. Jacobs run out of Amy's room and Amy's nurse opening the ICU doors.

"She's crashing!" she yelled to Dr. Jacobs. Jason knew who she was talking to and pulled himself up and ran to the ICU doors as the nurses where hurrying into Kim's room with a crash cart. Dr. Jacobs turned and saw Jason heading towards him. He put out his hand and stopped him.

"You cannot go in there Mr. Scott. You have to wait out here. We will do everything we can to save her now please stay back."

"No, let me through" Jason argued. Tommy, Billy and Zach, saw Jason run to the ICU doors, and ran to the ICU doors themselves and started to pull Jason away.

"If you want her to live you need to stay. Please, stay here Mr. Scott." With that said Dr. Jacobs ran down the ICU hallway to Kim's room.

Tommy and Zach brought Jason back to the chairs by Amy's room, where Tommy's team was sitting.

"What was that man? Why did you go running towards the ICU? What were you talking about with Amy's doctor? And what is that in your hand?" Tommy asked very concerned for his friend's behavior.

Jason had his head down, sitting in the chair fiddling with the coin in one hand and holding the letter in the other. He slowly raised his head, to look at his former team mates; tears were visible on his face. "This can't be happening" he whispered…everyone wore a confused expression. "She never meant to hurt us…she thought she was a burden….why didn't I notice her before, when they brought her up here." He lowered his head yet again and cried softly.

"Who Jase, who are you talking about? Who is her?" Zach asked, his voice causing Jason to look up at them again. But before Jason could answer Dr. Jacobs came back. Jason stood up confronting him wanting to hear the news.

"She is stabilized for now. Like I said before the first night is the most crucial. We will do everything we can to keep her with us, but I regret saying this again, there is little chance of her making it through the night, I am sorry. When you feel like it, Room 214." With that said, Dr. Jacobs left. The group surrounding Jason gave each other looks, _who was he talking about…must be someone really close to Jason._ They all thought.

"Jason what is going on? Who were you talking about?" Tommy said voicing everyone's thought. Jason tossed the coin to him. Billy, Zach, and Tommy, who was holding the coin looked at him confused. "Why do you have Kim's Pterodactyl coin?"

"There was an accident. But she caused it, she did it to herself, she felt like she was a burden. In a way she wanted to protect us more than ever. As much as I blame myself. I blame him for everything that has happened in our lives."

"That's great Jason but who is him?" Billy voiced wanting to get down to the bottom of Jason's babbling.

"Zedd"

"Zedd's alive? How?" Tommy asked. The dino rangers couldn't believe what they were hearing. What was going on? How is an old enemy back?

"Yes, and she said she didn't know."

"Ok, now who is 'she'?" Billy voiced the question again.

"Kim" with that said Jason, turned and walked into Amy's room, leaving everyone in a stunned silence, at the same time dropping the note.

Billy picked it up and read what it said. By the time he looked up and at the others tears were falling down from his eyes. He passed the note to Zach and Tommy. They both read it at the same time. Zach had tears coming down his eyes, when he finished reading. Kim, their Kim had tried to commit suicide, she was now laying in ICU fighting life and death. Tommy had no tears, no expression on his face. He turned right around and walked to theICU's nurse's station.

"Kimberly Hart's room, please?" He asked urgent to see her.

"At the end of the hallway take a right, it's the fourth door, room 214." The nurse said looking at Tommy with sorrowful eyes.

"Thank you" With that said he started off towards room 214, Billy and Zach had watched him leave. Kira curious as to what was going on, asked Zach for the note. He gave it to them knowing they had a right to know, due to being fellow rangers. Kira sat on Ethan's lap in between Trent and Conner so all four of them could read the note at once. By the time they all finished all four of them had tears in their eyes. Conner got up and went into Amy's room. Kira moved off Ethan and into Conner's abandoned seat.

Jason turned his attention from Amy to the door when he heard it open. When he saw Conner, he knew that everyone had read the note. Without any word being said Jason stood up and walked out the room and Conner took his place in the seat next to Amy's bed. When Jason walked into the hallway he noticed Tommy was no longer there. He gave Billy a confused look.

"Kim" was all Billy said to allow Jason to understand. He nodded and everyone sat down knowing that they should give Tommy some time alone with Kim before going to her room.

**ICU**

**Room 214**

Tommy stood in the doorway looking at the only woman he has ever loved. She looked so fragile. Monitors were everywhere, tubes were connected to her, she wasn't even breathing on her own she was breathing through a respirator. He slowly walked into the room and pulled a chair next to her bed. He sat down slowly never taking his eyes off her. Even though she was in pain she looked peaceful. What her "suicide" note said was true. She had the marks to prove it. Anger boiled inside him, he blamed himself. They should have talked about The Letter years ago, when they had the chance, maybe if they had he would have been able to protect her from the danger they face now. They wouldn't be where they are now. The readings he got just before the reunion were trying to say something to him. Zedd was back, he didn't even know.

He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Willing that she was awake and was gonna make it. But when he opened them up her eyes were still closed. He carefully took her hand in his own, he was not going to let it go. As much as he wanted to hate her for pushing him out of his life, he couldn't, he loved her with all his heart. They say you never forget your first love, and it was true. He had tried to move on with his life, and somewhat succeeded. Except when certain things happened in his life all he could do was think of her and seeing her now, in the state she was in, he knew that he never gotten over her. He still loved her. When she got out of this, they would confront the issue of The Letter and they would finally be together. He placed his head on the bed next to their hands and allowed the tears to fall. About an hour had passed before Jason stood up again. He wanted, no NEEDED to see Kim. Billy and Zach stood up also, they were going too. They walked through the ICU doors and headed to Kim's room. Jason remembered the doctor telling him which room she was in. When they looked through the window, they saw for the first time what Kim looked like. They also saw Tommy sitting in a chair beside her with his head on the edge of the bed and his hand gently holding one of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason, Zach and Billy walked into the room. They couldn't believe Kimberly's appearance. She was so beaten up, that they knew that she was tortured, what hurt them the most was the marks and bruises on her neck. Jason walked into the room and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy awoke with a jolt. He looked up from his seat and saw Jason standing behind him and Zach and Billy in the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry must have fallen asleep. How long was I out?" Tommy asked turning his head back towards Kimberly.

"It's alright man, you weren't out that long." Zach replied.

"This can't be happening. She was always so full of spirit and energy; no one could bring her down. Now she's lying in a hospital bed, with cuts and bruises all over her."

"Tommy, she'll make it through this. We all will, it's not the first time one of us was kidnapped and tortured." Jason said trying to reassure not only Tommy but Billy, Zach and himself.

"It's the first time one of us thought that no one cared anymore! She was captured and was beaten, tortured, almost died, and made to believe that no one cared for her. That our lives and Amy's life was more important than hers! She had no idea that I went home to run scans to try and find her, but couldn't! Then when she escaped without our help; SHE TRIED COMMITTING SUICIDE!" Tommy yelled as he shot from his chair and turned to his three former teammates. The room was quiet after, no one knew what to say. They all knew that Tommy was right.

**Room 313**

"Knock, Knock" Kira said as she opened the door to Amy's room with Trent and Ethan behind her. "How is she?"

"Hey guys" Conner replied turning his gaze away from Amy and towards his former teammates. "She is still sleeping. I guess they had to give her a real big sedative."

"What's going on?" Amy asked opening her eyes and turning her head towards the DT rangers.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Conner asked her as he took her hand in one of his and ran his other through her hair, then turned to his former teammates. "Ethan, get the doctor."

"I'm fine, though I feel like I was hit by a truck." Everyone laughed. "Seriously though, what happened? The last thing I remember was fighting these grey things then having a sword put to my throat, and my mom talking to the Gold guy that had me, that's it. Is my mom okay? How long have I been out?" Before he could answer the Doctor came in, and him only hearing the last question that Amy asked, answered instead.

"You Ms. Hart, have given everyone here plus, quite a scare. I'm Dr. Jacobs, and you have been in a coma for a week."

Hearing that, Amy went from looking at the Doctor to Conner back to the Doctor. "What? A week? A coma?" she asked.

"That is correct. Do you remember anything that happened before you were brought in?" Amy looked at the DT rangers all shaking their heads no.

"All I remember is being at the Youth Center for a family reunion. I went outside and must have been attacked because the next thing I remember is waking up with those four talking." She replied pointing to the DT rangers. The doctor nodded then went through usual procedure to make sure no serious damage was done apart from what she came in with.

"I see nothing else wrong. If everything is okay for the rest of the night you can be released tomorrow. Just be careful, we don't want anymore damage. Once you're released and are all settled with everything at home you can call and make an appointment in 7 weeks to get your casts removed."

"Thanks, Dr. Jacobs. I can't wait to get out of here. I hate hospitals." Amy replied all smiles. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and smile at Amy's happiness. It was short lived though. When Amy saw everyone's faces she knew something happened. Something she knew she would not like. "Conner, where's Uncle Jason?" she asked somewhat scared that he wasn't in the room with her.

"Amy, I hate being the barrier of bad news and that seems all that I am today, except for your condition. But, there is something you need to know."

"What? What is it? What happened?!" she asked. "Conner?" she asked her boyfriend. All he could do was put his head down, as she looked at the rest of the DT rangers they all followed suit. Finally she looked towards Dr. Jacobs. "Please, someone tell me. What happened?"

"Amy. There was an accident. Your, legal guardian, Ms. Kimberly Hart, is in the ICU in a coma. She was brought in a few hours ago. It looks like she was in a fight prior to the accident due to some of the marks on her that could not have been caused from a car accident. I am sorry to say but it seems that she may not make it through the night." With that said he left the room of young adults to comfort their friend, who now had tears falling down her face.

Conner sat down on the bed pulling Amy into his arms to comfort her but she pushed him away. "What happened?" No one said anything. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed.

"She was kidnapped, tortured, escaped on her own and tried to commit suicide." Conner tried to explain feeling a little hurt that he was pushed away.

"No. No. NO! She wouldn't. She has me; she promised me that I wouldn't lose another parent. She is the only family I have left."

"Amy, I'm sorry its true."

"NO, IT'S NOT! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Why would we lie about something like this!"

"get out."  
"Amy, you don't mean that."

"I SAID GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Amy screamed turning away from everyone. Trent and Ethan walked out first, followed by Kira who handed Conner the letter that told them all everything. Conner bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before setting the letter down in her lap and walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut she broke down. She couldn't believe what they said. Why would someone as notorious as Kimberly, try and commit suicide. It didn't make sense. Kimberly was a ranger, the original pink ranger. As Amy moved her arms across the blanket she noticed the letter that Conner had set down. She picked it up and read the name on the envelope. Jason? Why would she have a letter written to her Uncle? Soon it didn't matter when she noticed the handwriting, it was Kim's. She opened it slowly and took out the contents. As she read it the tears that had stopped flowing before she read the letter started flowing down her face again. Conner was telling the truth. She couldn't believe it. She ripped up the paper and threw them as hard as she could away from her and just lay in her bed crying.

**ICU**

**Room 214**

All heads turned away from Kimberly's peaceful body and looked to the door. There stood the DT rangers, with shocked expressions, starring at the bed.

"Conner is everything all right, did something happen to Amy?" Jason asked standing from his seat.

"Huh? Oh, no. she's fine. She's also awake. The doctor said that as long as there are no set backs she can go home tomorrow." He lowered his head and looked at the floor. He slowly lifted it up looking all the adults in the eyes. "He also told her about Kim, after he left we explained what happened. She kicked us out of her room, but before I left I put the letter on the bed so she is probably reading it now."

"It's a lot to take in, she just needs time. I'll go look in on her." Jason told them as he left the room.

**Room 313**

Jason walked into the room and the sight he saw broke his heart broke. Amy was lying in bed hugging a pillow crying. "Hey kiddo. How you holding up? You make quite a mess." He said sitting down in the chair that Conner was once occupying noticing the ripped up letter. Amy looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh at his joke, but then became serious once again.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do you make a mess? I don't know, because you like to."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but no. Why did she do it? Didn't you guys look for her?"

Jason sighs. "We don't know. And yea we did try looking for her. A close friend to all of us, your boyfriends mentor, went back to Reefside to his lab and tried looking for her signal, but couldn't. He searched the whole galaxy but couldn't find anything. We didn't even know who had her until a few hours ago."

"Lord Zedd." Amy replied wiping her tears.

"Yea."

"But I thought when Zordon died that Lord Zedd was turned good."

"We did. But something must have happened that made him return or it's not even our Lord Zedd. We will find out but we have to wait until he makes another move. Rangers are never supposed to escalade/start a battle. Even though it may seem that he started it. He did without our knowledge and not enough to go on but next time we will be ready. I'll see if Billy can make new communicators for all of us. Like the ones we had before so we can all keep in touch. I'll also ask him and Tommy about teleportation into Tommy's Lab."

"Is she going to be alright? The doctor said she may not make it through the night."

"She's the original pink ranger. She'll pull through."

"Can you please take me to see her?" she asked Jason but got a concerned look from him. "Please, I need to see her Uncle J." Jason couldn't say no. He stood up and picked Amy up placing her in the wheel chair that was by the door. And wheeled her out of the room towards the ICU.

**ICU**

**Room 214**

No word was said since Jason had left the room. The DT rangers walked in and sat down, looking towards the person in the bed praying that she would pull through. Billy and Zach stood opposite of Tommy looking down at their childhood friend and fellow ranger. Their expressions they could understand, but the way their teacher, and mentor was acting that was new territory. Dr. Tommy Oliver was sitting in a chair that was pulled right up to the bed. Both hands were holding protectively onto one of Kimberly's. They could not place any emotion on his face because it seemed to change every few minutes, pain, anger, and sadness. The DT rangers could have sworn that he had been crying. But why, yea they understood that they were on the same team but there had to be more to the story.

"Oh god," Amy said quietly, but apparently loud enough for everyone to look towards the door. "Uncle J, I thought I could handle this but I was wrong. Why would someone do this to her, why did she--?" Amy cut herself off as she started crying again. Jason walked in front of her and knelt down.

"She is gonna be okay, alright?" Amy nodded. "If you want I can take you back to your room so you can get some more rest."

"No, please bring me closer." Jason stood and got behind the wheelchair. He wheeled her so she was on the side opposite Tommy. Billy and Zach had moved to give her room. Amy took Kim's hand with Tommy watching the girl known as Amy, Kimberly's daughter. "Why? Why did you have to--? How could you not think anyone cared. Everyone who cares is right here with you praying you would get better. You promised me I would never loose another parent. You would always be here for me. You promised you would never leave me. You're the only family I have left." Amy cried, laying her head down on the bed.

No one new how much time past minutes, hours, no one really cared. Their hearts all went out to the girl crying on her mother's bed holding her hand like it was the only life line she had. Everyone was startled when Amy's head shot up.

"Mom?! Uncle J, she squeezed my hand she's waking up! Mom?!" Everyone waited in silence for Kimberly's eyes to open the only sound in the room were the monitors. Just then the warning alarm went on and the only thing that the group of people heard before they were ushered out of room 214 was the heart moniter. _Beep...beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Please wait outside the ICU while we work." Dr. Jacobs said running back into Kimberly's room after ushering everyone.

**Waiting room**

"Uncle Jason you promised she would pull through, she can't die, she just can't." Amy cried in her wheelchair that was placed next to her Uncle's seat. The DT rangers were sitting across from her and Tommy, Billy and Zach were all pacing back in forth in the waiting room. They looked up at the sound of running. There were three people running from the elevators to the waiting room, a man in red and blue, an Asian man in green and black, and an African American woman in yellow.

"Tommy! Billy!" The man in green and green yelled.

"Adam, Rocky Aisha, what are you doing here?" Billy asked the three that just arrived in the waiting room.

"We were in Stone Canyon visiting our families and heard the cry of the crane. We came as soon as we could." Rocky replied.

"Excuse me?" Amy retorted wheeling up to the group that was standing. "You heard the cry of the crane. You just heard it. After all this time you finally just heard it?!"

"Amy not now." Jason told his niece coming up behind her as Aisha turns her attention from Amy to Tommy and Billy.

"What she talking about, and who is she?" Aisha asked curious at who the girl that is giving them attitude is.

"Uncle Jason, you can't be serious, after all this time they are just answering mom's call! Me as for who I am, my name is Amy Hart, my mother Kimberly Ann Hart, THE crane, is in there fighting for her life." Amy turned from her uncle to the three people and pointed to the ICU, then started wheeling herself out of the waiting room towards the elevators, she needed to get out and the farthest she could go was the hospital gardens.

"You mind explaining. What did she mean by she being Kimberly's daughter, she's old enough to be her sister. And what was that about finally answering the crane's call? I thought Kat was the Crane since Kimberly left." Rocky stated shocked about what the girl in the wheel chair said.

"That is Amy, my goddaughter/niece. One year after her mother homeless wondering around Kim's apartment complex in Florida. She was brought in and taken care of by Kim and her roommate. About 5 months later Kim adopted her. During this time they knew almost everything about each other. Yeah she is only 9 years younger and could be more of a sister but, there is a bond between them that is more mother/daughter. After finishing the Pan Global Games Kim and Amy moved to LA. There Kim opened her own gymnastics studio called Terra Crane Gymnastics. It is a thriving business that allows young gymnasts to become what she was. While in LA Amy learned of Kim's secret past. So she knows about us." Jason explained.

"That still doesn't explain 'the crane' part" Adam pointed out.

It was Billy's turn to speak up. "Ignore what Amy said about answering the call, anyways, Amy is like my niece also, I met her in LA shortly after I returned from Aquitar about 7 years ago. You might in a way remember seeing her at Trini's funeral. She was standing next to Kim the whole time. But that is getting off track. When I met Kim in LA I learned things that are Kim's business to tell you but one thing that I will tell you is about the Crane. As you remember Kim gave Kat her power coin before leaving for the Pan Globals. In LA I learned that Kim had fallen really bad one day at practice for the games. She ended up with a broken wrist. A broken wrist that should have taken 8 weeks+ to heal but it didn't. The day she fell was the day we lost the ninjetti powers and you gained the Zeo. She felt the power loss that is why she fell. The thing was, was that her wrist even though it was broken at the gym, was healed by the time she arrived at the hospital. Reason for the quick healing was because when Kat gained the Zeo powers the ninjetti went back into Kimberly. The Crane is Kimberly's ninjetti spirit, not Katherine's. Katherine was only borrowing the powers, she never truly possessed them."

"That explains quite a lot" Aisha stated.

"Jason Scott?" Dr. Jacobs loudly called as he walked into the waiting room. All heads turned towards him. Those who were sitting stood. The whole group of 11 with Jason in the lead, walked up to the doctor. "You all may want to sit down."

"No! Please tell us…how is she?" Jason insisted.

"Where is Amy? Did she go back to her room?"

"The gardens, she needed fresh air now please tell us? How is Kim?"

"I would really recommend that you all sit down." No one made any movement they just stood there staring at the doctor. Dr. Jacobs sighed, "The damage done to Ms. Hart's body before the crash was a lot and the damage from the accident just added more stress to her body. We did all we could, but it just wasn't enough."

"What are you trying to say?!" Jason cut in.

"I am so sorry for your lose."


	7. Chapter 7

2 Months Later

**2 Months Later**

**Reefside, California**

**Reefside High**

"And that covers chapter 8. Tonight for homework, I would like for you to read Chapters 9 and 10 and answer the questions on page 193. Class dismissed." Dr. Tommy Oliver called to his class, just as the bell rung. It was the last class of the day so he was free to go home and sulk, like he did everyday for the past 2 months. He went to his desk to pack up his brief case but in the end ended up sitting in his chair picking up a photo off his desk and just stared at it.

**Flashback**

_Tommy had charged out of the waiting room. He couldn't be in there anymore. He was just told that the only woman that he had only loved had died. He had no idea where he was going and ignored his friends' cries. He just kept going._ _As soon as he was outside he yelled. He was frustrated that he wasn't there for her until now, but even then it didn't matter because Kim was dead. He turned his head to the sound of crying, and noticed that Amy was sitting in her wheelchair not far from him. It was then that he noticed his surroundings; he was in the hospital gardens._

_"She's gone isn't she?" Amy cried looking towards Tommy._

_Tommy looked at her through his watery eyes. "Yea, she is. The doctor just told us."_

_"I know. I felt it." Tommy gave her a confused look. "I heard her whisper in the wind just before you came out that everything was going to be okay."_

_"And it will be." Tommy said walking up to her and sitting next to her on the bench she was parked next to._

_"I know. I also know who you are Dr. Oliver."_

_"I'm Conner's teacher, and I was on the same ranger team as your mom." Amy shook her head no._

_"That's not what I mean. You are my mom's ex. You were her everything. She always talked of you, even if no one was around, it was kind of strange, but I go used to it."_

_"She was my everything, until she wrote the letter that tore out my heart."_

_"She always talked to me about how she was going to tell you about the letter. The reason why she wrote it and I believe she still will."_

_"I only wish. She met another guy, that's it, that's the story. Even if there is another reason, I will never find out."_

_"You will." She again received another confused look from Tommy. "She told me how you all first received you Ninjetti powers. It was my favorite story, you know when you all traveled to Phaedos, before getting the full Ninjetti power from Ninjor. She explained how you all went to receive powers to stop Ivan and save Zordon. You thought you were all too late when you returned to the command center. It was there, all of you standing before your fallen hero and said 'anything is possible.'" Amy said smiling turning her head from looking out at the garden to face Tommy. Tommy's face went from confused to like a light bulb just went on in his head._

_"I have an idea." Tommy got up and taking the handles of Amy's wheelchair and started running back towards the waiting room. Sure enough everyone was still there. Jason was talking with the doctor asking him if he was wrong. Tommy walked up to them pushing Amy. "Dr. Jacobs, can we say our goodbyes please."_

_Dr. Jacobs looked at him, and nodded. He felt bad for the group of people that he had just told the news too. He also felt bad for Kim's daughter, who by his understanding had just lost another parent. The group of 12 walked to Kim's ICU room and saw the nurses come out with the crash cart, and what seemed to be the respirator that Kim was on that they must have just taken out. Once all in the room, Tommy shut the curtains._

_"Tommy, what are you doing man." Zach asked obviously uncomfortable about being in Kimberly's room. "She's dead man, there is no reason to close the curtains."_

_"Privacy, that is all we need." Tommy said walking up to Kim's right side. He looked down at her body. She was white as a ghost and her lips were a bluish color. "Billy, go on Kim's left side across from me. Adam, come next to me, Rocky next to Billy across from Adam and Aisha stand at the feet. Everyone else stand back some." Tommy instructed._

_"Tommy, what are we doing?" Billy asked facing his former leader._

_"Outside, I talked to a very special girl" Tommy said smiling at Amy who was smiling back at him, knowing what he was up too. "She reminded me of something. That in the world we live in anything is possible" Tommy finished turning back to face Billy. He then closed his eyes and focused inwards. All of a sudden there was a flash of white. Once it dulled standing in Tommy's place was a white ninja. Tommy pulled the face part down and smiled at his fellow ninjetti. Those who didn't encompass the circle stared in aw. Once Adam, Billy, Rocky and Aisha saw what Tommy had done they knew his intentions and followed suit. Soon there were four more flashes of light, all different colors, and four ninjas. They pulled down their face mask, smiling. "Let's do this." Tommy stated before grabbing onto Kim's right hand and taking hold of Rocky's hand who closed his eyes and grabbed Aisha's hand who followed Rocky and held Adam's who closed his eyes and held Billy's hand who closed his eyes and held Kim's left hand. All were focusing inwards. _

_The power from each Ninjetti around Kimberly swirled above, before slowly going into her chest. After about five minutes, the bright light that had taken up the room along with the power died down. The five ninjetti opened their eyes and looked at Kim. They waited and waited and nothing happened. Kira, Amy and Aisha broke down. The men only had tears fall down their face. At least they had tried. They soon all lined up to say goodbye to their dearest friend and fellow ranger. Billy kissed Kimberly on the forehead before walking out the door followed by, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, Zach, Jason, Amy and finally Tommy._

"_I'm sorry my crane. I will always remember you. I will always love you." Tommy replied before bending down and giving Kim one last kiss on the lips. He stood back up moving his hand to wipe a piece of hair out of her face. As he was moving his hand away her head twitched. "Kim!" Jason stopped walking out the door and turned to the bed. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand. "Kim!" Kim's head twitched again, before her eyes started fluttering and slowly opened. Jason walked towards the bed slowly. As he approached his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened._

"_Kim?" He asked warily. Kimberly turned her head towards his voice, not realizing one of her hands was being held by the man next to her._

"_Jason? Why do you look so old? What happened?" Jason stopped his movement. Did she just ask him why he looked older?_

"_You don't remember what happened?"_

"_Jason the last thing I remember is going to the juice bar and practicing on the beam, after a long first day of high school." This scared both Jason and Tommy_

"_Kim, what year is it?"_

"_Duh, Jason its 1993 our first year of high school." She replied. She then turned her head to the man that was standing next to her and holding her hand, "Who are you?" This caused Jason and Tommy to both widen their eyes and Tommy to let go of her hand and take a few steps back._

"_Tommy go get the doctor." Jason ordered knowing that Tommy needed to get out of the room as soon as possible. Tommy nodded and rushed out of the room. He needed air and was thankful Jason knew that. Tommy ran to the nurses station and told them about Kimberly then headed to the waiting room. Everyone was looking at him when he entered the room. All were wondering why Jason wasn't back._

"_She's alive," he stated then looked down. Amy excited about this rolled her way out of the waiting room and down to her mother's room._

"_Amy, don't" Tommy shouted once he looked up and noticed where she was heading. But she didn't listen, she kept going. Billy and Zach however knew something was up and ran to get Amy but were too late she was already in the room._

"_Mom!" Amy shouted excitedly when she rolled into room 214._

"_I'm sorry, who are you?" Kim asked Amy as she turned her attention from the doctors to the girl in the wheel chair._

"_Mom? It's me, Amy." She replied, eyes starting to water. She turned her attention to her Uncle who's head was down, then towards the Doctors then back to Kimberly._

"_I don't know an Amy, and I can't be your mom, your old enough to be my sister. I'm only 17." Kimberly said confused as to why this girl would call her mother. Amy turned around and wheeled herself out of the room as fast as she could. Billy and Zach had to step aside to let her through the door. They had heard and seen the whole thing. "Billy! Zach!" Kimberly shouted as she saw two of her oldest friends step through the door after Amy left. Jason got up out of his seat and walked out of the room he had to find Amy and explain to her what was going on. "Jason, where are you going," Kimberly asked not wanting her "brother" to leave her._

"_I'll be right back Kim, Billy and Zach will stay with you." With that said he went chasing after his niece. Jason found Amy with everyone else in the waiting room. What shocked him was she was being consoled by Tommy who was trying to make as much sense of the situation as he could. Before Jason could get a word out the doctor came out to explain the situation._

"_Mr. Scott…the whole ordeal has caused her body to shut out everything up until freshman year. It seems her mind wants to remember nothing past the first day of high school. We do not know, and cannot know whether it is temporary or not. She controls it. What strikes me is that she had died, she was very much dead, yet somehow she is alive. Her vitals and everything are where they should be. We are going to keep her here for a few days and if everything goes well she can be released by next weekend. With that said he left to go check on his other patients. Jason decided that he would stay with Kim and Amy. One so Amy had someone who knew who she was take care of her, and two so Kim would have someone she knew. All of Kim's classes would be cancelled until she felt ready to teach._

_Tommy left shortly after with promises to find Lord Zedd, so they can be prepared for the next time he attacked. He couldn't stand being so close to Kim, especially since she didn't know who he was. He said goodbye to everyone including Billy and Zach who walked back to the waiting room. As much as they love the old Kim, they missed the present Kim. The only person he did not say goodbye to was Kim. She had no idea who he was, and that hurt more than the letter. Tommy had heard from Jason that Kim was released from the hospital five days later. Weeks went by and Tommy was getting back in the swing of things, getting ready for the new school year. About a week before school started Jason called to tell him that Kimberly had fallen off the balance beam. She was complaining of dizziness for a few days and stopped doing gymnastics, and once she thought it was past she hopped right back on the beam. She was doing a routine on the beam that she has done many times and the dizziness came back as she was doing a back flip. She misplaced her footing and fell allowing her head to hit the floor. She was brought by ambulance to the hospital. When Kimberly awoke two days later her memory was back. She knew the year, she even knew who everyone was, and she also knew what happened to her leading up to the amnesia._

**End flashback**

Two weeks have gone by since his phone call with Jason. He has made no move to go and see her since, he knew that he should keep his distance; it was the right thing to do. Once that painful memory past he stood up and finished packing up the papers he needed to bring home.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

Tommy looked up at the sound of knocking on his door. He figured it was a student who had a question on the assignment and didn't get to ask it in class, but when he looked up he got the shock of his life. It was not a student, but a short brunette about his age in pink and white sundress. To him she looked the same as he remembered she did in high school, but he knew that she wasn't, she had changed she was no longer that sweet and innocent gymnast.

"Kim"

"Hi, Tommy" She stated as she slowly walked into the room.

"Uh, hi…uh…what are you doing here?" He replied as he placed his bag flat on his desk and walked around to the front of it.

"I felt like I should say sorry to you and thank you." She said nervously.

"I'm not following."

"Well, uh…I'm sorry for whatever pain I may have caused you two months ago and the pain that I did not cause you 10 years ago. And I just want to say thank you for being there for me in July, Jason told me that you were there by my bedside when you found out I was in the hospital, you also, with the help of Amy brought me back from the dead, after I let go. Even if Jason didn't tell me that you were there, I felt your presence the whole time, before I let go I thought it was just my imagination, but when I was revived I knew for sure that you were there even if I didn't know who you were. Again I am sorry and I thank you for being there for me and not giving up on me when you had no reason to be. So I'll just leave. Goodbye Tommy." With that said she walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek, then turned and walked out of the room.

Tommy however, was still trying to get a hold on everything that she had said. _Did she just say sorry for the pain she did NOT cause 10 years ago? _By the time he registered everything that she said and that she kissed him on the cheek, she was no longer in the room. He grabbed his bag off his desk and ran out of his room, he needed to know more of what she meant, when she said the pain she did not cause. He didn't see her in the hallway and started running down the hallway to the entrance of the school. As soon as he made it through the glass doors to the parking look he frantically looked around. There in the far left corner of the parking lot he spotted Kimberly opening the door to her car, which coincidently was parked in front of his.

"Kimberly!" He yelled, running across the parking lot to try and talk to her, catching many students attention. "Kimberly!" He yelled again, but she didn't hear him, she just got in her car and started it up. Just as she was pulling out of the parking spot Tommy stepped in front of her car causing Kimberly to slam on her brakes. Tommy was leaning on his hands which were placed on the hood trying to catch his breath. They were staring at each other through the windshield. Tommy stood up and walked to the driver's side as Kimberly put her car in park and frantically wiped the silent tears that were falling as she got out of the vehicle.

"Tommy?" she asked afraid of what he was going to do since he chased after her.

"Can we talk?" he asked needing to know the truth behind the letter. Kim nodded her head yes.

Tommy got in his car and pulled out in front of her so she could follow him to his house so they could talk in private. Once they arrived at 1992 Valencia Dr. Tommy unlocked his door and stood aside to let Kim in first. Once inside, Kim walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Tommy closed the door behind him and made his way to where Kim was.

"You may want to sit down Tommy" Kim said softly as she had noticed that he was still standing and just looking at her waiting for her to start. When she said that he sat down on the couch also and turned his body so he was facing her. What he did notice was that since they had arrived she had yet to look him in the eyes.

"You said in your last letter that it wasn't true." He stated, as he sat down next to her on the couch with his body turned to face her.

"Because it wasn't. Shortly after I arrived back in Florida after my Christmas break, my life…things started happening, things that I know weren't "normal". I was on the beam one day when I felt a jolt go through my body, I fell off and was rushed to the hospital due to a concussion, I didn't say anything to you guys because I didn't want to worry you. The night I was released from the hospital I was told by you that the Command Center was destroyed and that you had lost the Ninjetti powers. I knew then that that is what I felt. That that was why I fell off the beam the day before. About a week after you received the Zeo powers I awoke in some sort of cavern. Lord Zedd and Rita, kidnapped me and placed me in one of their dark dimensions. The only reason why you all never found out was because they had replaced me with a clone. And…" Kim started tearing up at this point, because what came after not only destroyed her, but destroyed Tommy. "I was forced to watch the clone pretend to be me, I also was forced to watch her write 'The Letter' and your reaction to it. They released me after you and Katherine had gone on a couple of dates. Jason came a month after to take me back to visit Angel Grove, and I was going to tell you everything, I didn't say anything to Jason until we were on the plane there. I attacked Katherine under maligore's spell, because I felt that it was because of her that you didn't know I was missing. I had a feeling that she knew about the letter before hand. That she was told while under Rita's spell that they would destroy you by taking me if I went to Florida, they succeeded. I didn't know for definite until after you all gave up your Turbo powers. That is why she was not at the reunion. Anyways, because I only had a theory, I didn't voice it I pushed it to the back of my mind, so once I saw you with her after the tournament I ran. I saw that you were happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I mean they way you both acted seemed like that you were much happier in that relationship than you were in our 2 and a half year relationship." Kim was now full on crying. Tommy couldn't take it anymore; he took her trembling body and pulled her into a hug. His own eyes getting all watery.

"I am so sorry for not being there and not questioning the letter. If I had you and I would be together now. Kim I am so sorry, its going to be alright now. I am here." Tommy told her trying to comfort her. Kimberly pulled away shaking her head no.

"No it won't Tommy at least not right away." He gave her a confusing look. "About 1 year ago, things started happening. I didn't understand them so I just sort of ignored them. Then the day of the reunion when the putties showed up and Goldar, I was able to piece everything together. Lord Zedd was back, our Lord Zedd not some Lord Zedd wannabe. Tommy he wants to destroy us and the easiest way for him to do it is to destroy the leader. Once the leader is destroyed, the teams will crumble. He's after me Tommy. To get to the leader you have to destroy his heart and what better way to the leader's heart than to take the heart of the teams, who just happens to be the heart of the original team. He is trying to get to you through me, like before. Take me away and you have a powerless leader and a powerless ranger family. But I know that taking me only builds a stronger bond between the team. Tommy that's why I came, to tell you the truth behind the letter and to warn you about what was happening, so you are ready. I told Jason already so he knows what to do and say to Amy should something happen. Tommy the final war is coming; it is just a matter of time." She explained to him as she wiped the tears away. "I should go." She got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Kim." Tommy called after her. She turned just as she placed her hand on the doorknob. He stood up from his place on the couch and slowly walking towards her, "Do you know how he came back? I mean I know you said that you didn't know in your last letter to the gang but-"

"He-" she stumbled as her breath caught in her throat each step he took towards her. "He…he…he said that…I overheard him one time on his way to torture me…he said that he owed someone name mesofreak or something for bringing, him back."

Tommy froze two feet from her, _it couldn't be _he thought, but knew that it was possible_._ "Mesosgog," he mumbled. Kim slowly nodded her head yes and looked up at him. He saw tears forming in her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Tommy, I'm scared." She whispered.


End file.
